1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method of extracting WAP data using a mobile identification number and, more particularly, to a method of extracting WAP data using a mobile identification number, which uses a mobile identification number, which is a static factor, rather than an IP address, which is typically regarded as a dynamic factor and is difficult to handle, thus more promptly and precisely extracting WAP data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, wired Internet environments are based on a network capable of providing desktop or higher class computers and high bandwidth. However, in mobile wireless communication environments, there are many difficulties in gaining access to the network from current desktop computers, from the standpoint of power consumption, memory capacity, display size, transfer rate, and stability. Therefore, it is difficult to use the standards of the wired Internet in mobile wireless communication environments without change, and accordingly, a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) has been proposed to satisfy the activity of creating protocols suitable for mobile wireless communication environments without greatly deviating from basic standards.
The purpose of such a WAP is to develop wireless protocol standards, content, and application technology, which can be operated in Internet services using wireless terminals, such as mobile phones, and other types of wireless communication technologies. In this case, in order to use conventional wireless networks together with the WAP, a WAP gateway (also called a WAP proxy) is required. Further, the WAP gateway performs a required method for connecting the wireless mobile communication network, which uses WAP protocols, that is, a Wireless Session Protocol (WSP), a Wireless Transaction Protocol (WTP), and a Wireless Datagram Protocol (WDP), to the wired communication network, which uses the Internet protocols, such as a Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP), a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), a User Datagram Protocol (UDP), and an Internet Protocol (IP), for example, protocol conversion, encoding/decoding, etc.
Meanwhile, a mobile communication service provider must extract WAP data passing through a WAP gateway so as to provide high-quality WAP services to subscribers, and in particular, must extract and analyze WAP data about the mobile station of a subscriber who complains about trouble when using WAP service.
For this operation, in the prior art, a method of measuring traffic obtained from a stage previous or subsequent to a WAP gateway to be measured, using dedicated network monitoring equipment, finding the mobile IP address of a given mobile station, and thereafter extracting data having the IP address, was performed.
However, the conventional method of personally finding an IP address and extracting data is inconvenient in that a personal inquiry must be made to the manager of a mobile communication company about the IP address of a given mobile station. Further, the conventional method has a temporal restriction in that, when the IP address is a dynamic IP address, the IP address must be found at the time at which data was extracted. Moreover, an IP address does not have a familiar number system, compared to a mobile identification number, and is a relatively long number having many digits, so that it is difficult to handle the IP address. Furthermore, in the case of IPv6, which will be provided in the future, an IP address is a considerably long number, having a total of 128 bits, and thus the handing of the IP address becomes more complicated.